Collect sufficient quantities of 1,000 marine organisms per year to supply 10-20 gram samples of extract after processing by a separate extraction facility. Specimens of all organisms collected shall be submitted to the Natural Products Repository, Frederick Cancer Research Facility, Frederick, Md. for deposition. The collections shall be concentrated in the Indo- Pacific region including Papua, New Guinea, Australia, New Zealand, the Indian Ocean Island groups, Fiji and Aukland Islands. A major objective of the program is the collection of species from as wide a variety of phyla and classes as possible.